There are 26 letters in the alphabet
by Lolita grrl loves L
Summary: poems about Whammy's 26 kids.
1. Chapter 1

A is for absent

A is for alternative

Not nearly a name for a boy that had suffered so much already

Maybe even gone past the point where he didn't even notice anymore

Were you long gone before this was even written?

How many times did I see you, sitting and staring at the wall?

No matter how the clock rang

You would always sit there, eyes blank

Until, at last B would take your hand and lead you to your classes

There was something there, I was convinced

When he took your hand

And

A stronger person might have said what he felt

Even if we all knew you never had a chance

It comes in days, in years

Until... you weren't there anymore

What happened to you A?

Were you magic ked away in the night?

Does anyone know?

Does anyone care?

They look away when I ask of you

And I know

You were gone from the start.

* * *

**Hey everybody! this idea has been in my head for ahwhile, basicaly it is poems about the 26 children of Whammy's. Our infamous ones,**

**(L,B,mello ect.) WILL show up. Our narrorator is the lovely E, and you will hear a poem about her(in due time)**

**Reviewers get a virtual Kiss!Flamers get a virtual kick in the ass.~nyuu!**

**love and tea,**

**Blameless**


	2. B

I don't like you B.

Backup.

You could've changed your destiny, you know

But you didn't want to

Or wouldn't

No, I don't believe that it was impossible

If you really wanted it

Things could have been different

I have no sympathy for you.

Why did you have to kill them?

And don't tell me it was destiny

Or something else to evade the question

Don't tell me I have no idea.

A, the one you killed with your cold heart

2 other B's, faded away

And Q, the one I always loved

So, no

I don't have anything to say to you B

Not anymore.

* * *

**Next chapter! Ahhaah I'm finding that I really don't like E for some reason. She reminds me of someone in my past. In reality I and she are COMPLEATE polar opposites. Anyways...**

**Reviewers get one of my evil teddy bears to say Hi! Flamers get... (Evil face)**

**I DONT OWN DEATHNOTE!**

**Love and tea,**

**Blameless**


	3. C

C is for cover

C is for the one who would tag around

She desperately wanted

And followed and faked

Is it all for acceptance?

Is being someone you are not

Truly worth it?

You painted your face, you starved and you vomited

But you still were the butt of their jokes

When will you understand?

You will never be accepted

They will not forget the C of the past,

The one with naturally wavy brown hair

Glasses and a book in her hand

They don't see you as the changes you have made

Only the things you used to be

Does it hurt so much to be proud of whom you are?

I could ask, but most likely you would lie

And say that you are happy

And that they care.

* * *

**My first oc. did you guys like her? I tried to make her seem realistic, if not completely likable. ~nyuu!**

**Reviewers get a hug from my adorable cat! Flamers get the cats' wrath**

**I DO NOT OWN DEATHNOTE!**

**Love and tea,**

**Blameless**


	4. D

D is for down.

You were too little to know

And I was too little to care

You had a devilish glint in your eye

And a quick smirk

I was quiet

And you were loud

Best of childhood friends

So, on the suggestion

I said yes

And you pulled my hand

And lead me to the well

Leaning in we longed to hear the musings of ghosts

You leaned in farther

Not a cautious as me

And the wind gave a push

It was too soon, to sudden

I was too little

It was very quick, they tried to reassure me

She didn't feel any pain

Her neck broke on the long fall down.

Please forgive me. I was too young to know.

I've gotten older and I don't think of you much anymore.

It was a stupid childhood mistake

And I'm sorry, please don't be angry.

* * *

**I cried whilst writing this... let me know if you did whilst reading it. Tell me if the oc's are boring. **

**Reviewers get an early birthday present. Flamers have to buy ME an early thirteenth present. **

**I don't own death note.**

**Love and tea,**

**Blameless**


	5. e

I am E

E is not me though

How could a person be described by a single letter?

My strengths, my weaknesses

When I look in the mirror,

I see a girl with

Long straight dark brown hair

Big brown eyes

Too skinny, too tall

I do not see E

But I certainly do not see Ellie,

The one before,

And I don't see the later one

I don't know what she is yet

Is she E?

Even if I don't feel E now, will I in the future?

So long I have been the one that they call E

Never truly understanding my position

When I told Q, she smiled and said that I was between

Honestly, I didn't mind being between when Q was around

But now she is gone, and I feel between rushing me into E

The change is starting now, and I wonder if it would've happened if Q was still around

Lately the change has been more prominent

In my thoughts, in the shape of my body

Does that mean between, and Ellie as well must die?

* * *

I honestly don't think this one is very good... But you got to meet the person!

Real writers review

Love and tea,

Blameless


	6. F

F is for a fire

that started from a spark

it drifted away your happy

now everything is dark

You liked to play with fire,

Its obvious why you were burned

But fool's only know desire

And never consciences

He drew you in with wonder

An outsider with a dancing flame

In his heart-or so you told us

Forbidden fruit

And when we tried to reason

His age, the band on his finger

You were foolish, he was sadistic

You will live with that for the rest of your life

Poor little girls

The mother and daughter

Baby mama

Poor little girl

* * *

Yup... She got preggers

Love and tea,

Blameless


	7. G

G is a good boy

Golden boy

Golden skin, eyes, and hair

He was never one to run in the halls,

Or stir up a fight

Do you regret anything?

Do you remember the ones who called you?

Always in a crowd of smiles

And yours was the brightest of all

Golden boy, there was nothing to be ashamed of

The seed in your head

Growing, always growing

I still don't understand why it was so hard for you

You and the loved ones

You and Q

Were you afraid they call your name anymore?

Is it REALLY worth all that

All the pain you caused yourself

Just to hear their lips form the words

Golden boy, come be with us

I'm sure they still would've loved you even if they found out

Golden boy, you weren't brave enough to reveal yourself

And to cowardly to give in to your release

You are an adult now

And do you still find pleasure

Those they

Once called you Golden boy?

* * *

About someone who is Gay and afraid to come out of the closet. Really just a coward, he considers killing himself but is too afraid to.

Hope you like!

Love and tea,

Blame-Chan


	8. H

There was nothing to help it, H

Nothing to say

That would make it ok

How much did it hurt when they said those words?

How many times did you try, bright eyed and

Helpless

Did it matter what they said?

Don't lie and say it was ok

You only had to try harder, you said

Practice the notes until you faint

You only wanted to sing

Brought in, for your beautiful songs

What are they without matching voice?

Sitting crumpled in the corner

Failed again

But, don't worry

Convincing yourself

That if you just tried a little harder

You would have the beautiful voice you always longed for

Every time turned away

Turn your face away

As the instructor yells and yells, thinking you did not

Care

Was it only I who heard her whisper-

_I only wanted to sing._

_

* * *

_

**Oh free time, wherefore art thou? I'm sorry this is late... or if it sucks :) This is based off of a personal experience of trying REALLY hard at a certain dance, failing, and having the director scream at me. I still feel awful...**

**REVIEWERS ARE LOVED!**


	9. I

What's it like to not love anyone?

Surely you know, I

In a mocking voice you scorned

Every valentine she sent you

Every love note that she gave

For the poets and fools everywhere know the pain of love

But what kind of pain haunted you?

Was it intense?

Did it make you want to cry?

Did you envy the fools and the poets?

And wish with all your heart there was someone

Anyone

To fill the void

And stop the pain

Of the man who can never

Truly feel love?

You didn't hate them,

In fact they intrigued you

But a moth does not love the candle,

However fascinated it might be by it

Searching for love

You left that day

Open door showing a swinging body

And still, there were poets and fools,

Moths and candles

* * *

**Please forgive me for not updating as often as I should. Blame my report card! Please review**

**Blameless**


	10. J

Girl in nightgown sitting

paintings you held so dear

Swirling around you, completing you

In endless shades of black and blue

Shadow and substance

Anxiety and nervous breathing

A slow-motion car crash

You built your kingdom on imagination

Words like escapist, imagination, and lucid

Floating out of your lips like bubbles

J, it is ok to escape to fantasy

When it comes to making fantasy your reality, however...

Words like paranoia, anxiety, disorder

Pin you like a butterfly

Last time I saw you

You were like air

Thin girl

Nightgown

Sitting in the middle of the world you could not save

And with a tear you slipped away

* * *

**Written after I learned I not only am bipolar (because apparently THAT'S not enough) but I also have anxiety disorder of getting abandoned, abandoning others, ect. Joy. Well enough of my complaining. **

**REVIEW! pwease? (cutesy neko face) **


	11. K

Such a rude person

You sniffed through the tears that you could not hide

Little princess has a problem

Little princess wants revenge

Such a pretty person

Rotten and festering sores on the inside

Sneering at the feeble attempts of others

Getting sneered at by others

"I have no reason to be angry"

A rotten princess smirks

"Such inferiority is disgusting"

Revenge would be taken

She knew that it would

But just rot away, just rot away

Until it does good

Just sit their in silence

Just smirk all you like

Don't show them your tears

Just tell them your lies

And all those who hurt you

They will surely die

You skipped down the hall

Giggling

Princess in Mary Janes and Alice dresses

Gun in hand

Shot 3 flowers

But what are 3 flowers, more or less?

Rotten princess sent away

To a laughing palace of white walls

And the beautiful arm binding clothes

You can hear her laughing

If you care to listen

Rotten princess

Evil girl

* * *

**For some reason I really love this character. And I can't imagine her as anything else but Kuro from Kodomo no jikan. Long black hair, gothlolli, little girl...**

**ANYWAYS! Review review review! Reviewers will get their names entered in the next chapter! And if you have any questions, just review and they will be answered in the next chapter. BYE!~nyuu**


	12. L

The one we all look up to

Working for approval from you

don't you know how much pain you have caused?

you don't even come to their funerals

do you sense that you are guilty?

yet in your visits

though few they are

you always have time to give us a gift

that's not enough of a sorry

no matter how much you want it to be

L, you didn't have to see their faces

you didn't have to read their suicide note

but the sick thing is

they mentioned you in all of them

to say I'm sorry

to plead forgiveness

to the person who did this to them

I hate you L

so next time

don't bother with the presents

don't act like you care

if we live or die

I hate you L

GAHHHH! im so sorry. I am the number one L fan, but when I write as E i cant help but hate him. (i have a feeling i am going to lose some fans...)


	13. M

You came into this place

crying

you came out

screaming for revenge

such an angry, tortured soul you contained

its true that you hurt others

pushed them away

killed

toutured

left them behind

the ends justify the means

but does your past justify the screams?

or the tears

the fears

but, no, you never stayed around

to see how your actions affected others

but I guess the suffering of others

means less then nothing to you

was it revenge?

was it justice?

or was it

just something you had to do?

Woohoo! blame here! its mello's story dis time so yeah...


End file.
